


The Afternoon Warm Smile

by Synstropezia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synstropezia/pseuds/Synstropezia
Summary: Musim gugur di Georgia adalah lembaran baru bagi Gilbert Beilschmidt dan Anya Braginskaya, setelah terpisah bertahun-tahun lamanya.
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	The Afternoon Warm Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiqueligia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/gifts).



**Chara: Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia) x Anya Braginskaya (Russia!Female)**

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya**

**I take some profit from this work.**

* * *

**Prompt: Autumn in Georgia**

* * *

Georgia. Musim gugur. Koper di tangan. Kota Tbilisi. Pegunungan Kaukasus, dan Shkara sebagai puncak kedua tertinggi untuk santapan mata sehari-hari–lembaran baru yang terbaik sudah berada pada genggaman Gilbert Beilschmidt, di mana dengan keyakinan yang memancar penuh ia pun percaya, tempat ini dapat lebih _awesome_ lagi oleh kehadirannya yang kapan pun itu luar biasa.

Selesai dengan keasyikan menerawang tanah kelahiran Joseph Stalin itu, satu-satunya koper yang Gilbert miliki ditariknya agak tergesa-gesa menuju asrama baru. Roda terdengar menggilas dedaunan kering yang kuning kecokelatan menambah warna musim gugur. Seringainya juga kian lebar, kala menemukan bangunan tua yang akan ia bayar sewanya selama beberapa tahun ke depan, sampai Gilbert mampu membeli rumah sendiri.

Dirinya berkacak pinggang. Pertama-tama mengetuk pintu untuk mendapatkan izin masuk, tanpa perlu Gilbert menghela napas sebagai persiapan–sebenarnya kenyataannya pula, udara malah tambah menggigil tatkala Gilbert yang sembarangan ini bisa-bisanya sedikit menunjukkan tata krama.

“Tunggu sebentar!”

Suara manis seorang wanita terdengar dari dalam, yang ketika sang tuan rumah membuka pintu Gilbert langsung mengecup lembut keningnya. _Ruby_ bersanding dengan imutnya pink. Senyuman Gilbert rasa-rasanya makin lebar, mendapati wajah terkejut yang selain mengundang diabetes, bahkan serangan jantung juga bergabung dalam pesta.

“Gil … bert?” Kepala dimiringkan menambah kesan menggemaskan. Tidak sabaran membuat Gilbert mengacak-acak rambut pirang pucat Anya Braginskaya–sekarang sepertinya ia benar-benar menyadari kehadiran Gilbert.

“Gil? Bukankah kau masih di bandara?”

“Kejutan, Anya. Ke-ju-tan. Aku benar-benar sukses, bukan?”

Malu-malu senyuman Anya terbit, menambah kebanggaan pada dada Gilbert. Asrama yang seharusnya menjadi destinasi pertamanya sebenarnya Gilbert belokkan, membuat ia pertama-tama menjadi bertandang ke rumah Anya. Mencereweti seseorang yang baru saja mengalami penantian panjang dari Jerman menuju Rusia bukanlah keputusan bijak. Anya hanya langsung berbaik hati mengantarkan Gilbert, dan berbagai cerita seketika banjir melalui mulut Gilbert.

“Tapi tetap aku tidak menerimanya, lho. Padahal aku sudah berjaga-jaga di ruang tamu untuk menjemputmu dari bandara.”

Kamar 404 adalah tempat yang disediakan untuk Gilbert. Kunci dirogoh dari kantong celana. Ruangan yang tidak luas maupun terlalu kecil itu Gilbert rasa akan cocok untuknya–mana penting ia mengeceknya atau belum, asalkan dekat dengan rumah Anya.

“Mana keren cowok dijemput sama cewek? Untuk apa juga kau protes padahal senang begitu, hn?” Hidung Anya dicubit usil. Memang seorang Gilbert Beilschmidth itu curang, karena se-menjengkelkan apa pun dia Anya tak bisa sungguh-sungguh marah.

“Aku hanya khawatir, Gil. Ini adalah hari pertamamu di Georgia. Bagaimana kalau kau tersesat?”

Terlebih rata-rata penduduk Georgia, terutama di kota Tbilisi, berkomunikasi dengan bahasa Georgia yang berakar dari grup linguistik kuno, dan benar-benar buta akan bahasa Inggris. Kelingkingnya yang iseng-iseng mengorek kuping Gilbert tiup ujungnya. Mungkin dibandingkan mendengarkan Anya, personifikasi Prussia tersebut malah lebih jatuh hati pada kasur yang di sampingnya terdapat meja kayu oak.

“Kasurnya empuk juga. Jadi kepingin tidur.”

“Kenapa kau seperti menghampiriku untuk nantinya menyuruhku beres-beres, ya?” Tubuh jangkung Gilbert langsung merebah membiarkan kopernya menganggur begitu saja. Di lain sudut Anya mengintimidasi Gilbert, dan pengabdi Old Fritz itu malah tampak menikmatinya di mana Gilbert yang semula memandangi langit-langit. kini memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap Anya.

“Untuk ahli bersih-bersih sepertiku, sih, ini gampang banget. Namun, kalau Anya mau melakukannya untukku, aku akan lebih bahagia.”

Sebagai teman lama yang pernah satu asrama di London, dan terpisah bertahun-tahun lamanya karena berbagai faktor, mungkin tidaklah buruk apabila sekali ini saja Anya mengiyakan. Koper Gilbert dibuka yang di bagian teratasnya terdapat sebuah diari. Sesungguhnya pula sempat tebersit aneka balas dendam dalam benak, ditambah lagi Gilbert seolah-olah menganggap kekhawatiran Anya sekadar angin lalu.

“Sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.”

“Baju-bajuku memang bagus semua, karena orangnya saja gan–“

Iris delima Gilbert membelalak mendapati diarinya ada pada Anya. Macam kesetanan Gilbert buru-buru beranjak untuk merebutnya kembali, tetapi seribu naas ia malah tersandung kakinya sendiri–pasti di dalam sini Gilbert menuliskan banyak hal-hal memalukan, dan Anya sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri hanya akan melihat halaman terakhir.

“’Hari ini aku sangat keren, apalagi penerbangan ke Georgia dimulai satu jam lagi. Setibanya di sana akan kukejutkan Anya lebih dulu. Tuan _Awesome_ sepertiku tidak mungkin tersesat lagian’.”

“Sekarang aku benar-benar berharap kau tersesat, Gil. Serius,” komentar Anya yang tidak habis pikir itu menohok dada Gilbert terang-terangan. Perkataan tersebut langsung membuat Gilbert membayangkan dirinya berputar-putar di tengah kota asing. Buta arah dadakan. Makin kesasar, lalu lama-kelamaan berakhir menggelandang di emperan toko.

“Sebaiknya jangan lanjut kau baca, deh. Aku juga serius omong-omong.”

“’Sejujurnya aku kehabisan pulsa untuk mengirim Anya pesan. Namun, karena aku _awesome_ , alasanku juga _awesome_ ’.”

Elipsis menari-nari memenuhi seisi ruangan. Helaan napas Gilbert seolah-olah berkata, “Apa kubilang?” pada Anya yang berwajah super datar. Namun, menilik masih ada kelanjutannya Anya belum mau menyerah terhadap ide ini.

“’Tadi juga sebelum ke bandara, aku sebenarnya sempat memimpikan kami menikah. Ini daritadi aku tidak bisa berhenti senyum-senyum, dan orang-orang mendadak jatuh cinta padaku pastinya. Bisa-bisa Anya cemburu’.”

“Krik … krik … krik …” ujar Gilbert masih dengan wajah mencium lantai kayu. Tiruan jangkrik musim panas itu seperti mengetahui betapa debaran jantung Anya juga merasai panas, cepat, dan warna saling menjalin yang seolah-olah ingin meletup-letup

“’Menikah tentunya menjadi masa depan yang juga kupikirkan. Dengan pekerjaan baruku di Georgia, aku akan menabung supaya dapat segera mewujudkannya, tetapi sesekali membeli _vodka_ tidak masalah, dong’.”

“’Untuk bulan madunya pergi ke Jembatan Charles pasti bagus. Akhir-akhir ini Anya bercerita dia menggemari fotografi. Pemandangan di sana tidak akan membuatnya kecewa’.”

Anya Braginskaya tahu Gilbert Beilschmidt memang romantis, tetapi siapa menyangka diari dari personifikasi sombong sepertinya dapat memiliki inspirasi-inspirasi yang manis, sekaligus juga menggemaskan. Isi koper Gilbert dibongkar habis-habisan. Di sana Anya juga menemukan beberapa film barat yang tengah digandrunginya–ada yang sudah Anya tonton sebenarnya, tetapi jika ia tersenyum seperti ini maka untuk apa dipikirkannya?

“Bangun, Gil. Masa baru segini saja kau mau tidur?” Bahu Gilbert diguncang pelan. Namun, daripada langsung menemui senyuman Anya, kepalanya masih sempat-sempatnya diarahkan ke samping.

“Setelah beres-beres kuajak keliling kota. Kapan-kapan juga kita ke Sighnaghi. Memang tidak ada _vodka_ , tapi _wine_ -nya sangat terkenal.”

“Ada bar yang bagus tidak di sini? Tapi kayaknya aku sudah menemukannya, deh.”

“Soal itu aku tidak tahu, sih, tapi akan kubantu ca–“

Kebaikan dari Anya digenapi oleh ciuman Gilbert yang mengajak bibir Anya melayang-layang, pada dunia mereka berdua saja. Debaran pada jantung Anya pecah mengisi mereka dengan warna-warni yang membahagiakan. Gilbert segera beranjak berdiri yang melalui isyarat sederhana ia menunggu Anya di depan pintu, sedangkan orangnya justru melanglang duluan sambil masih menyembunyikan semburat senja di pipi.

“Bukannya aku masa bodoh pada kekhawatiranmu. Meski tersesat juga aku pasti ke tempatmu, kok, tenang saja.”

Pintu kamarnya malah Gilbert tutup, dan Anya segera membereskan pakaian-pakaian Gilbert supaya mereka kembali bersama. Pada akhirnya Gilbert menghela napas. Jantungnya betul-betul lupa cara bergerak dengan normal.

“Serangannya telak banget. Enggak _nyangka_ Anya bisa begitu.”

Tetapi tetap Anya adalah gadis yang baik, karena yang membuat Gilbert salah tingkah begini hanyalah Anya Braginskaya seorang.

* * *

Tamat.


End file.
